Dosage of Dramione
by MaddisonAnne
Summary: Inspired by EchoPhoenix209. "But the truth was, despite the past six years of tormenting, she found herself thinking more often of the platinum haired boy. Surely it was just because they were both Heads of the school, and they were forced to be in close proximity to each other." Reviews are very welcome.
1. Chapter 1 - Late Night Meeting

**1. Late Night Meeting.**

Late Friday night Hermione sat alone in the far corner of the library, studying furiously for her Potions paper that was due after the weekend. She had in fact already written it and was simply rereading the words written neatly along the roll of parchment.

"Miss Granger, I must ask you to leave. It is now passed curfew." Called the voice of Madam Pince.

_Passed curfew?_ She thought. Had time really gotten away from her so easily? She quickly packed up her parchment, thanked the Librarian and walked out into the corridor.

Hermione swiftly started towards the Head's dorm. The only negative side to being Head Girl, was that she had to share her new dorm room with the Head Boy; Draco Malfoy. _That foul git, I hope he's already in bed._ She thought.

As she turned the second to last corner, she noticed a dark figure at the end of the hallway.

"Who's there?" she asked shakily.

"Lumos maxima!" drawled the familiar voice of Draco, his spell lighting up the entire corridor.

Instinctively, Hermione shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Oh, it's only you." He said nonchalantly. "Nox."

_Only me?_ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and turned back to what he was doing.

Cautiously Hermione walked forward to get a better look. "What _are_ you doing?"

"That's none of your business, Mudblood." He snapped.

She cringed at the word, but continued smoothly "But it _is_ my business, Malfoy. Need I remind you that I'm Head Girl?"

"Need I remind you, I'm Head Boy?" he smirked.

"Regardless of that, I can still remove House points for you being out of your dorm without reason."

"Oh? And what about you, Granger? I doubt students would be sneaking to the Library in the middle of the night." He said with a smug grin.

_Gah! Why does he have to be such an arrogant prick!? With his smug grin, and stupid hair, and brilliant, intriguing eyes? _Hermione shook her head, trying to rid her mind of that thought. But the truth was, despite the past six years of tormenting, she found herself thinking more often of the platinum haired boy. Surely it was just because they were both Heads of the school, and they were forced to be in close proximity to each other.

Hermione spun on her heels; she needed to get away from this boy before she did something stupid, like blurt out how her feelings had changed.

He quickly grabbed onto her arm, pulling her back to him and turning her to face her. "The dorm is this way" he gestured with his head.

"And _I_ want to go _this_ way." She forced out, wincing at the grip he had on her wrist.

Draco loosened his grip, but still kept a firm hold. "Why? Am I scaring you?" he teased.

Looking deep into her honey-brown eyes, his heart leapt. Before he could stop himself he pulled her closer and pecked her lightly on the lips. He dropped her wrist and took an uneasy step backwards. _No, _he thought, _Not Granger! Why did it have to be know-it-all Granger!?_

Hermione's jaw dropped. _Did that really just happen? Draco Malfoy willingly kissed me?_ Her features flooded with confusion.

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. Steadily he closed the gap between them again. His hands gently snaked around her waist. "Kiss me." He whispered.

She shook her head slowly, "This is wrong…" her mind was screaming at her to get away from him but found her hands winding up his arms, across his shoulders and into his hair.

"Hermione, who cares?" he said softly as he again pressed his lips to hers. This time he felt her kiss back, he pulled her closer to him as he gently pinned Hermione to the nearest wall, not once breaking their kiss.

Hermione was mesmerized by Draco's kiss. She didn't hear the footsteps quickly headed towards them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confession

**2. Confession.**

Draco quickly pulled away from Hermione, straightening his robes. Thinking on his feet, he pulled out a Potions book from Hermione's bag, sat with his back against the wall and pulled her down to sit beside him. He swiftly opened the book to a random page reading a passage out aloud to her.

Hermione caught on to his plan, looking at the page with fake attention. "Oh, now I understand." She said as the footsteps were only feet away.

Draco tried to stifle a laugh as he nodded. "Good," he said "Would you mind explaining it to me, because I have no idea what I just said."

With a smile she began to explain what he had mindlessly read to her when the looker-on cleared their throat.

"Good evening Professor. We were just revising our Potions homework." Draco said as he raised the book as proof.

"Why, may I ask, would you be reading this out of your dorms, this late at night?" came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I was studying late in the library, Professor, and I lost track of time. Draco came and found me when he noticed that I hadn't returned to the dorm." She looked at Draco expectantly.

"Yeah," he drawled, "When I found her she was stuck on a passage and asked for my help."

"Then I found it quite fascinating so we ended up sitting down." Draco nodded in agreement as they both looked up at the skeptical Professor.

"I expect you both to be in bed by the time I come around again to check. Is that understood?" McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes Professor" both students agreed as they stood.

Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's hand before running around to their dorm, Hermione practically being dragged behind him. Her heart beating a million miles an hour from the rush of adrenaline she had just experienced.

After hearing the password, the portrait gave a troubled look at the two students before swinging open for them. Both unaware their hands were still locked in place, the portrait closed behind them.

"Merlin, that was close!" she huffed as she tried to regain her breath.

"Feel dangerous?" Draco smirked.

She smiled at him then looked down at their intertwined hands, finally realizing. "Oh…"

"Oh what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize you still had hold of my hand."

He raised their joined hands. "Would you like me to let it go?"

"Only if it's to hold me closer." She whispered, smiling shyly.

He smiled back as he placed her hand on his shoulder then snaked his around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He placed a tender kiss on top of her head.

"You're a ferret." She teased.

"You did not just call me that!" he exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Oh, yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" she smirked.

"You want to know what I'm going to do about it?" he raised his eyebrows before tickling her mercilessly. Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles, begging him to stop. "Will you stop calling me a ferret?"

"Never!" she squealed fighting against his hands. He smirked and grabbed both of her hands in one of his and continued tickling.

"I'm not going to stop unless you promise to _never_ call me a ferret again." He said smugly.

"Okay!" she said between giggles. "You have my word!"

He grinned at his accomplishment. "Good bookworm." He said, letting her go.

The pain was evident in her eyes. _Bookworm? _"But Draco…"

"No. I will always be a ferret to you Hermione."

"I don't know about you, Malfoy, but for me what happened in the corridor is exactly how I feel about you." Her voice thick with emotion. "Ferret or not, something in my heart sees the good in you. Something has changed." She pushed past him to go to her room.

"No, Hermione, wait…" she paused in the doorway, her back to him. "You're right. Something _has_ changed." He slowly walked over to her. "You've seen it. I'm not the same boy that came here on day one. I'm not the same Slytherin who made your life hell for six years. But I am the boy who wants your heart." He wrapped his arms around her, her face burying into his chest.

"You are such a git" she mumbled into his chest.

He smirked "I know."

Hermione found security in his heartbeat. The steady thump reminding her that he does indeed have a heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mischievous Plans

**3. Mischievous Plans**

The next morning Hermione woke to a tangle of limbs. Draco stirred as he cuddled in deeper into the warm cocoon he found himself in. Last night came back to him as a blur. Hermione was in tears against his chest at the confession of his feelings. She needed comfort, and he wanted to give it to her. Now, her back was flush against his chest, their legs entwined, his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning" Hermione whispered.

"G'morn" he replied, his raspy voice muffled as he dug deeper into her neck.

She smiled and tried to wriggle around to face him.

"Don't leave" he whined and tightened his grip on her.

"I'm not leaving, I just want to face you, ferret." She said softly.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" he grumbled.

* * *

_Hermione nestled her head on his chest and snuggled up to his side. His arms circled her and he kissed her forehead softly._

_She sighed "This is nice."_

_"This is more than nice." He smiled into her hair. "Hermione…?"_

_"Yeah?" she whispered._

_Already he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Would you like to go out with me? Like be my girlfriend, officially?" he asked timidly._

_Hermione felt her own cheeks redden as she swiveled to look Draco in the eye. "What?"_

_"Hermione Granger, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked again looking into her honey-brown eyes._

_She grinned "Draco Malfoy, you're still a ferret. But…" she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I would love to be your girlfriend."_

* * *

"Oh shush…" she wriggled around and placed a kiss on his temple.

Draco smirked "That's more like it" He pulled her closer and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled as he moved away a few strands of stray hair from her face. "I could stay here all day…" she gazed into his stormy grey eyes.

"Me too…" he replied lazily looking back into her eyes. Suddenly the comfortable silence was disturbed by a grumbling stomach. "However, it looks like someone's hungry." He chuckled and prodded Hermione's belly.

She giggled "Okay, maybe I can't stay here all day… I need food."

"You need food." He repeated, nodding.

"Could it be weird?" she scrunched her nose, "Us having breakfast together?"

He chuckled again "We're Head boy and girl. We can get away with it if we're in deep conversation or in an argument."

She smiled back mischievously "Fake arguments? Well that should be easy for us."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Cabinet

**4. The Cabinet.**

Hushed whispers filled the Great Hall.

"Is that Granger and Malfoy actually talking?"

"I can't believe they aren't screaming at each other."

"Or ripping each other's throats out…"

The un-likely sight of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sitting at the same table and having a civil conversation had caught the attention of many Hogwarts students.

When he had finished his meal, Draco drawled casually, "Granger, it seems we're causing too much attention. I think it's time we put that plan in action."

Instead of replying, Hermione began yelling at Draco from her side of the table. "No, Malfoy, you foul git! I will not do your Arithmancy homework for you!"

"Fine, stupid Mudblood, I don't need your help anyway!" Draco spat back as he stood.

"Then why did you bother asking me, Ferret!?"

Draco waved a dismissive hand and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yes?" she replied over her Transfiguration homework.

"You know the Room of Requirement?" Draco asked casusally.

"Yes. What about it?"

"In it there's a Vanishing Cabinet…"

Hermione put down her parchment. "A Vanishing Cabinet?"

"Yeah, but it's broken… Would you have any idea at all what to do about fixing it?"

"Draco, Vanishing Cabinets are very rare." Hermione replied slowly. "I wouldn't know the first thing about mending one… Why?"

"I was… just curious. Thanks 'Mione." He smiled as he pulled out a roll of parchment. _I must write to Borgin straight away._

* * *

_Just a short one and a tiny fake argument... I'm not really sure where to go with this in all honesty..._

_Tell me what you think:)_

_~MaddisonAnne_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Burning Begins

_First of all, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to Dobby3Socks. She helped me with this chapter of Dramione when I completely lost inspiration._

_Thank you.:)_

* * *

**5. The Burning Begins**

Draco swiftly wrote a note on a spare piece of parchment:

_Borgin,  
I know how to do my job… The Vanishing Cabinet.  
D.M._

Stuffing the parchment into his pocket he called to the girl looking at him curiously. "I'm going to the Owlery. Do you need anything sent home?"

"No, it's okay. Who are you writing to?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"To… Mother. I'm asking for her to send me some items I forgot to pack." He lied smoothly.

Hermione looked back to her book. "Don't be out too late then…"

Within seconds of the large barn own disappearing into the night, two burly boys lumbered up the staircase to find the blonde boy staring back at them.

"Uh, Draco. Snape's looking for you." Goyle muttered.

"Fine. I'll go talk to him later." Draco said impatiently as he tried to push past the two boys.

Crabbe stepped in front of him. "What's the go with you and that Granger bookworm?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about her, Vincent?"

"You and her seem to be together a lot." Goyle said accusingly as he stepped forward.

"Gregory, if it isn't too much for your miniscule brain to handle, it would be easy for you to remember that Granger and I are Heads of the school." The blonde spat at the two goons still blocking his way. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Snape."

Draco pushed between Crabbe and Goyle and descended the staircase. _I'll have to tell 'Mione. Crabbe and Goyle are on to us._ He thought as he began to make his way to the dungeon. His mind began to race as he made his way to the dungeon. _Maybe Snape knows about the Vanishing Cabinet… Mother and Bella did meet up with him._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when his left forearm began to sting with a burning sensation. His face contorted with pain, he started running to Snape's office. _He can help with this, I know he can._


	6. Chapter 6 - Snape's Confession

**6. Snape's Confession.**

Impatiently, Draco knocked on the door to Snape's office. The sallow faced man appeared in the doorway within moments, his face clearly trying to mask the pain he also felt.

"You feel it too." He said knowingly.

The blonde nodded. "He's getting stronger."

Snape motioned for the boy to walk inside the dark dungeon-like room. Hesitantly, he stepped forward into the dimly lit office, noting all the bottles and jars of strange looking substances. Snape swept to his desk and looked at the boy with a saddened expression.

"I assume you're aware that I know of the duty the Dark Lord has bestowed unto you?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the professor. "I knew you met with Mother and Bellatrix before school resumed. Mother wouldn't tell me what you discussed."

"Draco, your mother wishes for me to keep an eye on you this year. To step in and do your job if you can't."

"No." he at once protested. "I was chosen! The Dark Lord picked me, out of everyone else, he chose me!"

Snape sat silently nodding as Draco yelled at him. "I know you don't want help with this Draco, but I made an unbreakable vow. I won't force anything upon you, I'll just watch."

* * *

An exasperated Draco silently walked back to his shared head dormitory to find Hermione engrossed in another book.

"I didn't think you'd take that long." She said, eyes still scanning the pages of 'Treasure Island'.

The boy cleared his throat. "I ran into Crabbe and Goyle, then Snape wanted to talk to be about my potions essay from a while ago." He lied swiftly. "Is that a Muggle book?"

She smiled up from her book. "It is. It's by Robert Louis Stevenson. I suggest you read it, Drake. You'd like it."

Draco walked over to the reading girl and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to go to bed. Sleep sweet, love."

The dark haired girl watched the Slytherin Prince climb the stairs. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed him tugging uncomfortably at his sleeves.

* * *

_Hey guys. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. Stay tuned to see another chapter inspired by a friend of mine._

_Reviews are so very welcome.:)_

_~MaddisonAnne_


	7. Chapter 7 - Potions

_Hey guys! Just a quick note:  
1. Sorry I haven't written in an age, but my laptop kind of died...  
2. This chapter was inspired by some notes I got from a friend of mine called Sam, so THANKYOU SAM!  
and 3. I've been getting reviews requesting that I write longer chapters. Sorry, but I just write what I think and when it comes to a comfortable close I end the chapter. In that sense, some chapters are longer than others, but they're usually around 600 words._

_Thanks for reading.:) Review, yeah?_

* * *

**7. Potions.**

The bushy haired girl swiftly made her way to the Great Hall to meet up with her two best friends. Her mind still focused on the Head Boy constantly tugging on his shirt sleeves. _Why would he be pulling his sleeves down? Unless he's a…_

Her thoughts were harshly pulled back to reality as she rounded the last corner to the Great Hall, crashing into her bespectacled friend.

"Goodness Hermione." The boy quickly grabbed her shoulders to stop her from stumbling backwards. "Breakfast isn't that exciting."

She quickly shook her head. "Sorry Harry, there's just a lot on my mind at the moment. Where's Ron?"

"Right behind you 'Mione." The familiar voice of the ginger boy came from behind her. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. "You're always hungry, Ronald." Hermione laughed as they entered the hall together.

* * *

Later that afternoon the trio entered their Potions class along with Slytherin house but Slughorn was nowhere to be seen. Moments after the students entered the classroom, Snape strode into the room.

"At your stations you will find a piece of parchment. It will tell you the pairs you have been split into for this lesson. You have 45 minutes. Begin."

Ron grabbed the nearest piece of parchment and swiftly read down the list of students, his nose screwing up when he found his own name. "Ugh, Pansy." He shoved the paper into Hermione's hands as he made his way over to their station.

"Harry, you're with Goyle." She giggled as she saw the expression on Harry's face. "It's not too bad. At least you aren't paired with-"

"Granger, don't keep me waiting." The platinum haired boy had already gathered all the ingredients and was leaning against the desk, arms folded across his chest and a smirk across his features.

Hermione suppressed a smile and feigned annoyance. "Him."

"Good luck." Harry smiled as Hermione picked up her things to join Draco at the station he had already set up.

Together they began to swiftly prepare the ingredients, Snape keeping a keen eye trained on the young Death Eater, particularly the civil interactions between him and the frizzy haired girl.

Draco stirred the potion counter clock-wise as he whispered to Hermione. "Don't look now, but Weaselbee doesn't look impressed with how we aren't fighting yet."

Hermione quickly glanced around the classroom to see a red faced Ron staring at herself and Draco. A ladle held so tightly in his grip that Hermione was worried that it would snap. She quickly looked back to their instructions, mumbling quietly to herself as she read.

Draco chuckled. "Granger, no matter how many times you read it, it will still stay the same. The recipe won't change." He lowered his voice and added, "We need to talk. Tonight in our dorm, okay?"

"Just because I want to pass this lesson without losing points, you git, doesn't mean you can criticize my method!" She nodded imperceptibly to the Slytherin.

"Granger, keep your voice down or I will be forced to take points from your house." Snape glared across the dungeon at Hermione and a smug Draco. "You too, Malfoy."

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly as he turned back to his potion. "Well I didn't see that one coming. But Weaselbee's stopped staring now."

"Shh." Hermione warned as she stifled a giggle.

* * *

A small owl scratched impatiently at the window to Draco's room. Hastily he let the bird in and took the note from its ankle.

_Draco,  
That's brilliant. I can talk you through it.  
Keep me posted.  
Borgin._

He smiled to himself. _I can actually do this! I just need time…_

"Draco?" Hermione's soft voice called out from downstairs. "You said we needed to talk?"

The Slytherin raced down the staircase and embraced the girl without hesitation, smile plastered across his face. His smile broadened as he breathed in her scent and felt her nuzzle into his chest. But he soon became grave faced. "'Mione, I think Crabbe and Goyle are catching on to us."

Hermione couldn't hold back her snort of laughter.

"I'm serious. I know they seem thick, but sometimes they can be pretty switched on." Hermione's smile faded. Draco continued. "And after today, I think Weasel is starting to cotton on, and even Snape."

She sighed. "It had to happen, didn't it?" She hesitated. "Draco, do you think Crabbe or Goyle will owl your parents? I don't think they'd handle this very well."

Draco paled, he hadn't thought of his parents finding out about this. He shook his head unconvincingly. "Don't think about that." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "We'll be fine."


End file.
